Prewitt Drinore
Tribute by Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute Prewitt Drinore is District partners with Kanani Alsia Information Name: Prewitt Drinore Age: 18 (19 Mid Hunger Games) District: 2 Height: 6'5 Weapon: Battlle Axe or Scythe Strengths: Prewitt is the career that everyone is scared of. He is one of the careers at the top of the class that are good at everything. He is strong, fast, smart and cunning. His basic strengths are anything that has to do with physicality, and Hunger Games smarts like tracking down someone or making fires and things like that. Weaknesses: Prewitt isn't the kindest person, he usually favours the stick method over the carrot method when trying to get people to do things. Also Prewitt comes across as off putting and mean, so people tend to stay away from him, which could benefit him, but also not be beneficial. Finally, Prewitt isn't the best at academic education, but he isn't terrible, his average is low B's or high C's. Personality: Prewitt is tough, and basically described as the basic career, but a bit quieter and more mysterious than the average one. He grew up in a very career based community, so he is very cocky and full of self praise, but he doesn't flaunt it around, he mostly keeps to himself about things like that. Other than that, he is a natural born leader, he is used to bossing people around, and being the higher power over a group of people. Prewitt, is also very aggressive, which can get him into trouble, but other than all these characteristics, he is very quiet, not talking unless spoken to or giving out orders. But don't let this decieve you, he won't hesitate to kill someone, if it means one more step to victory. Backstory: Prewitt was born into a medium size family in the suburbs of District 2. His family consisted of his mother, his father, his 2 older brothers and 1 younger sister. His family wasn't extremely rich, but compared to the other Districts, they were pretty much set finacial wise. So Prewitt grew up, not really worrying about finacial problems or anything of that matter, he grew up more worried about his parents. Prewitt's parents were not considered very good parents. Half the time, Prewitt's parents didn't give a damn where their children were or what they were doing. Their kids could've all been dead in a ditch somewhere, and their parents wouldn't be worried where they went. Although Prewitt's parents didn't really care for their kids often, they never went out of their ways to be overly mean or cruel to there kids. They usually got the odd slap, or a larger beating when they screwed up terribly, but never anything so bad that their kids were ashamed to go to school the next day because of all the bruises. But in the end, Prewitt was a little put off by his parents, they never made an attempt to care for him, so he never really made the attempt to talk to them. Only communicating with them or being with them when it was manditory. This is what kind of made him a quieter person, not really being able to communicate with his parents, or the fact that his parents didn't really care about him, affected him, but made him all hard inside and strengthened him to not really feel a lot of emotion. Prewitt was enrolled into the career academy at the age of 5. His parents did this because they figured it could make him a stronger person, plus it would keep him away from them more often. So Prewitt grew up, training hard each day, and working hard to take care of himself and of his school work. Prewitt got a job working as a brick layer at the age of 15, figuring that it would give him more money in his pocket to do with whatever he chooses. Prewitt started turning into a man, a very scruffy, very athleticly based man. He got a better job at a company that created brick and stone buildings, out on the field actually making the houses and buildings. When people looked at Prewitt first glance, they would think he was of a higher age, due to his bulky arms, tall body and facial hair that he didn't care to shave too often, thinking that it was a part of him that he liked. But he was only 17 years old, one year away from not being eligable to participate in the Hunger Games. But Prewitt already had a plan to volunteer for the games far before he was 17, he just felt like something he had to do. As a trained career, he had to, even if he was selected or not. Prewitt just barely made the cut, since he was 18 at the reaping, he was still of age to be reaped, even though mid Games, he would be turning 19 years old, and officially be a man. So Prewitt volunteerd, and he was selected, in hopes to win. Bloodbath Strategy: Get in and retrieve a weapon, and kill everyone and anyone who stand in his way, no matter what size or District (besides his allies). Games Strategy: Stick with the careers until the alliance or the tribute number starts decreasing, then kill everyone remaining in your alliance and stalk off on your own, trying to find tributes to kill. Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Males Category:18 year olds Category:District 2 Category:Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute's Tributes Category:Volunteer